


Vest

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Requests [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Smut, bottom!daryl, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: When Paul wakes up in the middle of the night, he finds Daryl awake too and wearing nothing but his angel winged vest.





	Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my fic 'Requested Desus Prompts' 
> 
> \----
> 
> Anonymous Request:  
> Prompt if you please: Daryl wears his vest and nothing more. WWJD?

 Paul blinks awake and finds himself facing the kitchen, he’s nude below the warm covers and his hair feels a mess when he reaches up and touches it gently. He blinks and clears his vision of blurriness and then raises his eyebrows as he sees that Daryl is standing with his back to him in the small trailer’s kitchen bench, void of any clothes except for his leather angel winged vest.

“What the hell are you doing?” Paul asks in confusion, eyes dragging up Daryl’s long legs and settling on his muscled ass that Paul just adores so very much.

Daryl jumps slightly at the sudden voice and then turns around to face him, revealing his bare chest and tummy and his soft cock. “Needed a drink and it’s fuckin’ cold, this is the only thing I could find, didn’t want to wake ya.” Daryl replies quietly, running a hand through his hair and Paul can see the blush on his cheeks, even in the dimly lit trailer.

Paul chuckles lightly and throws the covers off of himself, immediately noticing the chill. He stands up and begins making his way towards Daryl, grabbing him by the back of the neck with one hand and by his soft cock with the other, Daryl gasps in surprise and jerks his hips into Paul’s hand.

Paul hums and presses their lips together firmly, pushing tongue past his lips and then pulling away after a few moments, purposely biting the other man’s lip hard. “You have no idea how damn sexy you look.” He whispers and slowly begins jerking Daryl’s hardening cock, his other hand moving to cup his jaw.

Daryl blushes deeper and looks down at his bare feet, Paul chuckles at his shyness and presses their lips together again.

Paul feels his own dick beginning to swell quickly in his pants and he pulls away from the kiss, holding Daryl’s jaw so the man has to look him in the eye. “Paul.” Daryl whispers softly and licks his lips, Paul following the movement.

Paul smiles small and runs his thumb over the head of Daryl’s almost fully hard cock, pulling a moan from the other man and he tilts his head back. “I love you so much, you are so perfect, Daryl.” Paul murmurs and begins kissing and sucking at his collarbone, unsure as to why he felt the need to say the sweet words to his boyfriend.

“Love ya.” Daryl whispers back and places wraps one arm around Paul’s shoulders, resting his other on his bare hip and moaning softly.

Paul smiles and then cheekily nips at his collarbone as he removes his hand from Daryl’s jaw and moves it down to the man’s ass instead, squeezing a firm cheek in his hand and then caressing it. “Can I fuck you?” He asks after groping his ass cheek for a while, pulling away from his now bruising collar bone and looking up at him as he continues jerking his cock.

Daryl moans and bucks into his hand again. “Yeah, won’t last long though.” He replies, voice strained.

Paul smiles at him and then turns him around, walking him towards the round wooden table and then places his hand on the leather vest between his shoulder blades. He pushes on his back and encourages him to lay his torso down on the table, Daryl groans and does as Paul asks, pushing his bare ass out towards him in invitation.

“Neither will I, I never do when I’m tired. You know that.” Paul reminds him, leaning down over him and kissing his cheek as he grinds his hard cock against his ass.

Daryl chuckles and shifts to get comfortable, resting his head on his forearms and grinning lazily.

Paul hums at the sight of Daryl below him, naked and waiting beneath him, only covered by that vest. Paul slides his hand from between Daryl’s shoulders and down to between his asscheeks, pressing at his hole with his fingers and finding the man still wet and stretched open from their activities a few hours previous.

Daryl groans softly at the feeling of Paul’s fingers and pushes back against them, asking Paul to give him more.

Paul complies and slips both of his fingers inside of his boyfriend, squeezing his asscheeks with his other hand as he moves his fingers. “Still open and wet, baby.” Paul tells him lowly, licking his lips and angling his fingers and pressing them against his prostate.

Paul begins to scissor his fingers as Daryl moans and gently bucks back against his fingers, already beginning to come undone. “Then I don’t need prep.” Daryl quips, smirking and then whining as Paul presses hard against his prostate.

Paul laughs adoringly and leans down to press his lips to Daryl’s cheek, feeling the fuzz beneath his plump lips. “You’re precious.” He murmurs and then slips his fingers from him, spitting on his palm and then spreading the saliva over his own cock.

“Whatever ya say.” Daryl grunts but can’t help blushing.

Paul smiles at him and then places the head of his cock at Daryl’s entrance, petting his thigh and then thrusting inside of him in one smooth and long thrust, groaning loudly at the sudden heat surrounding him.

Daryl swears and then cries out his name loudly in surprise, he feels his cock throb and he grips at the rim off the table. “Shit.” He groans and buries his face in his forearms.

Paul begins thrusting straight away, holding his thigh in one hand and his brunette hair in the other. Paul rocks in and out of his body smoothly, keeping an even pace as he tugs at his hair, he knows how much Daryl absolutely loves having his hair pulled though he would never admit it out loud.

“So good, Daryl. So fucking good.” He groans in pleasure and squeezes his eyes closed for a few moments, Daryl whines happily at the praise Paul gives him and finds himself sitting right on the edge.

“Close, Paul.” Daryl tells him and feels his thighs shake, glad that he has the table to support him.

Paul groans and thrusts a little harder, Daryl rolling his hips back to meet him every time, pushing back on him every time he pulled back out. “Me too, baby. Come on.” He moans in reply, tugging at his hair again before he removes it and then moving his hand to take Daryl’s hard and leaking cock in his palm, jerking it in time with his thrusts and swiping his thumb over the slit when he reaches it.

Daryl moans loudly and squeezes his eyes shut as he cums for the second time in that night, tightening his hole around Paul and fucking himself back against his cock to ride out his orgasm.

Paul groans at the sight of the man beneath him and it triggers his own orgasm, spilling inside of Daryl as he thrusts become less in time and his groans get louder.

They keep thrusting against each other to ride out their orgasm as they moan into the air, Daryl gripping the table rim in his hands and Paul gripping his hip and cock. Both of them slow down after a few moments and Paul gently pulls out of him, biting his lip as he watches his cum slowly drip out of the man’s hole and run down his inner thigh.

Daryl stands up straight again and turns around to face him, leaning back against the table and grinning lazily at him. “Think that was our quickest session yet.” He says and reaches for Paul’s hips, gently pulling him closer.

Paul laughs lightly and cups Daryl’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I think so, sweetheart.” He replies quietly and then presses their lips together gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
> The Walking Dead Tumblr --- iiloulouii 
> 
> Teen Wolf Tumblr --- iistilesplusderekii


End file.
